kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector Z
|Location = Unknown |Location Type = KND Base |Appearances = Operation: Z.E.R.O. (Recommissioned) Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. (New) |Used By = -Numbuh 0.1 -Numbuh 0.2 -Numbuh 0.3 -Numbuh 0.4 -Numbuh 0.5}} "The members of Sector Z, thank you..." - Numbuh 0.3 Sector Z was once a team of Kids Next Door operatives who later became the Delightful Children From Down The Lane due to a freak accident in the Delightfulization Chamber, making the effects permanent but increasing it eleventy-billion fold. The location of their Treehouse is unknown or thought to have been lost, however there has been a diorama version created by Numbuh 101 for the museum's exhibits which was later destroyed during the villains' attack. Appearances The only known appearance of Sector Z within the KND series is between Season 5 and Season 6. As well the identities of these operatives and the explanation of what had happened to the operatives of Sector Z revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. (Zero Explanation Reveals Origins). In the movie Operation: Z.E.R.O. the identities and the cause of the missing operatives is revealed after Numbuh 0 uses the recommissioning device created by Numbuh 0 himself on the DCFDTL. This then caused The Delightful Children from Down the Lane to revert back to their former selves as Kids Next Door operatives of Sector Z. However after recommissioning, the DCFDTL learned that the effects of the recommissioning module on them was only temporary, as the Delightfulization process was permanent, so Sector Z have to use their limited time to save the world before reverting back to their Delightful forms. However, a new Sector Z appeared in Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. with a stand bearing their sector name. Though, no operatives were seen around it. As Sector Z, they wear heavily-clothed military and samurai fatigues with the letter 'Z' on their hats. Unlike their delightful selves' white and blue clothing, Sector Z's has some gray/black and red/green features to show their brave nature. Individually: David's hair covers his right eye instead of fully as a delightful, Bruce's hair slightly straights out, Constance's hair is messier and a lighter shade of brown, Lenny does not have braces, and 0.3 hair is golden yellow instead of sandy blonde as a delightful. Defeated Sector Z After structuring a plan to defeat Grandfather, Numbuh 1 and Sector Z'' depart to KND Moonbase. While Numbuh 0 and Father distract Grandfather and give their kids time to conduct the plan into effect. As Nigel Uno arrives on the bridge, he is attacked by his former teammates from Sector V; Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 as Senior Citi-Zombies. Nigel Uno between his mixed feelings doesn't fight but help then arrives as Sector Z comes to Nigel's aid. As Sector Z fight the former members of Sector V, Numbuh 1 sets the plan into action, but another problem arises. Sector Z may have disabled Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5. However, the temporarily effects of recommision wear off and Sector Z reverts back to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane but not without telling him to tell that they'll miss KND. After this encounter, the members of Sector Z are only seen as the Delightful Children. By the end of the film, Numbuh 1 is the only one who knew of their previous lives, and no attempts are made to revert Sector Z to their original state for reasons unknown. Operatives The personalities of the operatives cannot be fully defined due to the lack of their involvement of Sector Z in the Kids Next Door series. Numbuh 0.1 '''Name': Brucehttp://warburtonlabs.blogspot.com/2010/03/hint.html Appearance: Short blonde boy Weapon Type: Carrot Nunchucks Position: Leader Numbuh 0.2 Name: David Apperance: Tall brunette boy Weapon Type: Eraser-tipped Spear Position: Second in command/Tai-Chi Operative Numbuh 0.3 Name: Unknown Appearance: Tall blonde girl Weapon Type: Umbrella Position: Umbrella Swordsman Numbuh 0.4 Name: Lenny Appearance: African-American boy Weapon Type: Boxing Gloves Position: Hand-to-Hand fighter Numbuh 0.5 Name: Constance Appearance: Brunette girl with pigtails Weapon Type: Cooking Utensils Position: Unknown (Possibly 2x4 Technology Officer or Combat Chef) Trivia *It is unknown when they were captured and Delightfulized by Father. *The way Father managed to force Sector Z into the delightfulization chamber is said to have involved gorillas with laser."One small step for man," indeed... - Sooper Secret KND Production Blog (comment thread) *Sector Z shows to be one of the best of the best KND operatives ever known. They aren't anymore, because they were decommissioned via delightfulization. *Only Bruce, David, Constance, and Lenny's names were confirmed through various means: **"Bruce" was confirmed by Tom Warburton on his blog **"David" was stated by Numbuh 1 in Operation: Z.E.R.O. **"Lenny" was said several times in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. **"Constance" was confirmed on the Rainbow Monkey Website by submitting "Numbuh 0.5" Gallery Sector_z.jpg|Sector Z posing after being recommissioned by Numbuh 0 Ashley.jpg|Numbuh 0.3 Sectorzoperatives.png Ogie_and_Lenny.jpg|Sector Z members disappointed that they'll revert back to their delightful sides after being recommissioned. Bruce_mad.jpg|Sector Z decided to use what time they had left to save the world before reverting back to their delightful sides again. Cap704.jpg|"Well then, it looks like we're on your team now" Numbuh0.1numbuh.02numbuh.05.png|Sector Z ready to fight. Numbuh0.3numbuh0.4.png|"This is gonna be, Delightful" Sector_Z_transforming_back.jpg|"Well you might wanna figure that out, because we're transforming back!" Sectorzoperativesrevertingback.png|"Tell the Kids Next Door we miss them!" Sectorzoperativesrevertingbackb.png|Sector Z reverted back into their delightful sides. Sector Z Numbuh 0.1 model.jpg|Numbuh 0.1's character model Sector Z Numbuh 0.2 model.jpg|Numbuh 0.2's character model Sector Z Numbuh 0.3 model.jpg|Numbuh 0.3's character model Sector Z Numbuh 0.4 model.jpg|Numbuh 0.4's character model Sector Z Numbuh 0.5 model.jpg|Numbuh 0.5's character model See Also *''Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane References Site Navigation Category:Sectors Category:Allies Category:Operatives Category:Reformed Villains Category:One-time Characters Category:Delightfulized Children